Sex Birthday For LoveLemoninFic
by Lovelemoninfic
Summary: Nouveau concours à l'occasion du premier anniversaire du Forum LoveLemon-in-Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Sex Birthday for LoveLemon-in-Fic

Bonjour tout le monde,

Le grand jour des un an du forum va bientôt arriver et pour cette occasion nous vous invitons à participer à notre nouveau concours.

Nous vous proposons d'écrire au maximum deux OS sur le thème des anniversaires. Cela peut être à l'occasion d'un anniversaire de mariage, d'enfant, d'une fête nationale, etc... Les personnages peuvent soit se rencontrer, se connaître déjà ou même être en couple, du moment que l'action se passe lors d'un anniversaire.

Les détails du concours :

personnages Twilight.

2000 mots minimum et pas de maximum.

Titre et résumé avec annonce du couple.

Pas de suite ou annonce de suite des OS avant la fin du concours.

Un seul POV (point de vue) par OS.

L'OS doit se dérouler sur une durée maximale de 24 heures.

Pour corser un peu les choses, vous commencez à nous connaître on adore ça, nous avons choisi 6 mots obligatoires.

Gargantuesque

Coton tige

Vasectomie

Zygomatique

Plumeau

Âne

Vous devrez mettre en gras les mots obligatoires. Un OS sans ces mots ne sera pas validé.

Les dates : Vous avez du 15 janvier jusqu'au 15 février pour poster vos OS dans la catégorie "concours" du forum. S'en suivront deux semaines de lecture et de vote. Fin des votes le 2 mars. Annonce des résultats le 3 mars jour des 1 an du forum.

Nous comptons sur vous pour ce grand jour de fête.

L'équipe LoveLemon-in-Fic.


	2. rappel

**Bonjour tout le monde**

**Nous vous rappelons que vous avez jusqu'au 15 février 2011 pour poster vos OS.**

**Afin de participer au concours Sex Birthday for lovelemon-in-fic !**

**Les votes se dérouleront du 16 février au 02 mars 2011.**

**Annonce des résultats le 03 mars 2011**

**A vos ordis, ou feuilles de papier ! Bonne inspiration.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

** Nous vous rappelons aussi que le Concours de création "Sensuality for Valentine Day"**

**Est ouvert jusqu'au 05 février. **

**Les votes commenceront le 6 février et se terminerons le 13 février. Annonce des résultats le 14 février.**

**L'équipe Lovelemon-in-fic**


	3. résultat du concours et un an du Fo

Bonjour à tous.

Un an.

Il y a un an, germait dans l'esprit de caro30 et de Clair-de-lune-25 un moyen d'échapper à la censure de FanFiction.

L'idée de créer un forum consacré aux lemons est née grâce à l'intervention de Dex-Dazzling. Puis Eliloulou, Anghjulina, emy et savine2b sont venues se greffer au groupe. Nous devons aussi remercier l'équipe de modération qui fait un travail fabuleux : Alinghi (Homme), spuffygirl92, live4ever, Lecholls, willowme et like-lemon. Mais également nos modératrices de la première heure : Popolove, yoro_chan, SamiaCullen. Et bien entendu notre grande desingneuse officielle : a-single-night sans qui le forum n'aurait pas l'allure qu'il a actuellement. Nous serions encore envahis par des petits lapins mutants et autres.

On doit bien vous avouer que ça n'a pas été facile au début, nous n'avions pas encore l'expérience de ce genre de choses mais maintenant un an après nous sommes toujours là et cela grâce à vous.

Merci à vous de faire vivre ce forum au quotidien.

LoveLemon-in-Fic compte à ce jour 1941 inscrits. 119 auteurs ont posté leurs fictions. On ne pensait pas avoir autant de succès. Mais nous ne comptons pas simplement des auteurs, le forum a de merveilleux designers, des bêtas qui sont là pour tous et bien sûr des lecteurs géniaux.

Que dire de plus qu'un grand MERCI pour être toujours là. Vous nous donnez l'envie de continuer, de nous surpasser et d'aller toujours plus loin dans les profondeurs Lémoniaques de ce forum.

Encore une fois merci à tous.

L'équipe de LoveLemon-in-Fic.

**Voici les résultats du concours Sex birthday for Lovelemon-in-fic.**

******-Juste une nuit ou juste une vie by Lou228**

******-Oh my gode by Savine2b**

******-L'invité mystère by PrincessCC**

Le coup de coeur du STAFF

******- Frustration by Ironique et Maielle**

Félicitation aux gagnantes et un GRAND merci aux participantes


End file.
